Blog użytkownika:MesiLestrange :3/"Ślizgoński urok" - rozdział II
Rozdział II - W pociągu - Interesujące... - po jakichś 5 minutach siedzenia w ogłuszającej ciszy w ostatnim przedziale pociągu do Hogwartu, nieznajomy chłopak po raz pierwszy, od kiedy usiadł, odezwał się do mnie. - Co?! Znaczy... co jest takie interesujące? - zapytałam i zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że chyba oblałam się rumieńcem. - Co jest takie interesujące pytasz? Otóż to, że odkąd tu jestem, nie przestajesz się na mnie gapić. Mam coś na twarzy? - spojrzał na mnie pytająco. - Nie, z twoją twarzą wszystko okej, spokojnie - odpowiedziałam, chyba trochę niezbyt przekonująco. - Skoro tak mówisz... Więc dlaczego? - Dlaczego co? - zaczęło mi się robić trochę gorąco, jakbym została przyłapana na gorącym uczynku, a przecież ja nic złego nie zrobiłam! Nagle blondyn wstał i zajął miejsce tuż obok mnie. Zaskoczona trochę tą sytuacją, nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, więc milczałam. - Widzisz? Ani na chwilę nie spuściłaś ze mnie wzroku. Czy... czy wolisz zostać sama? - zapytał. - Nie! Znaczy... zostań. Nie lubię samotności... - Tak się na mnie patrzyłaś, jakbyś zobaczyła intruza... więc pomyślałem... - Nie, nie przejmuj się tym. Chyba miałam ochotę pogadać, ale jakoś nie wiedziałam, jak zacząć... Nigdy nie rozmawiałam z nikim w moim wieku, no może oprócz mojego brata. Jest pierwszoroczny, tak samo jak i ja zresztą. - Bliźniak? - Nie, moja mama zaszła z nim w ciążę zaraz po moim urodzeniu. Nazywa się Draco Malfoy. A ja jestem Isabelle -oznajmiłam, po czym modliłam się w myślach, żeby nie skreślał mnie przez nazwisko... Słyszałam od rodziców, że nie wszyscy darzą sympatią nasz ród, głównie ze względu na to, że są w nim praktycznie sami ślizgoni - a jak wiadomo, mieszkańcy tego domu nie są zbytnio lubiani. - Isabelle? Ładne imię... znaczy... ekh, ekh... - nietrudno było mi odgadnąć, że to wymuszony kaszel. - Ja jestem Alexander Wood, ale możesz mi mówić Alex. Również pierwszoroczny - uśmiechnął się. - Też mam brata - Olivera. Właśnie zaczyna piąty rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Jest obrońcą w drużynie Gryffindoru w quidditchu. Też bym chciał grać w reprezentacji, ale na razie nie mam szans. Od dawna nie było pierwszorocznych w drużynie... Od zawsze marzę o tym, żeby zostać szukającym. A ty lubisz quidditcha? - Tak, nawet bardzo. Byłam na paru meczach z Draco, ale sama nigdy nie miałam okazji grać - oznajmiłam. - Więc chyba nie za bardzo umiem. - A twój brat umie? - Tak, ale nigdy nie chciał mnie niczego nauczyć. Uważa, że to nie gra dla dziewczyn. - Serio?! Ależ to nieprawda... Oliver, jako kapitan drużyny, sam mi powiedział, że wybiera w tym roku do podstawowego składu dwie rezerwowe dziewczyny. Podobno są lepsze niż niektórzy chłopacy. Liczy się to, co potrafisz, a nie to, kim jesteś - odparł Alex. - Tak samo, jeśli chodzi o krew... Mówiłaś, że nazywasz się Malfoy... jeśli bym ci powiedział, że jestem mugolakiem, znienawidziłabyś mnie? Pytam, bo chciałbym wiedzieć, czy jesteś taka jak reszta twojej rodziny. Bo wiele o was słyszałem... niekoniecznie same dobre rzeczy. Bez urazy... Zaskoczył mnie tym pytaniem. Rodzina od zawsze wpajała mi zasadę czystej krwi, wiele razy słyszałam pogardę w ich głosach, gdy tylko mówili słowo "szlama" czy "półkrwi". Ale czy ja jestem taka jak oni? Czy uważam kogoś za gorszego, tylko ze względu na pochodzenie? - Ja... wiem, czego się po mnie spodziewasz - że powiem, że tylko czyści zasługują na szacunek. Ale jeśli mam być szczera to... to to, w jakiej rodzinie się urodziłeś, nie zależy od ciebie. Równie dobrze mogłabym być mugolaczką i wychowywać się jak zwykła mugolka. Ale na szczęście tak nie jest. Gdybyś był jednak nieczysty to nie znienawidziłabym cię... a raczej bym ci współczuła. A... jesteś mugolakiem? - zapytałam zaciekawiona. - Jeju... nie spodziewałem się tego. Myślałem, że... no jak widać jesteś bardziej wyrozumiała niż reszta twojej rodziny. A co do tego czy jestem mugolakiem... Nie jestem. Mam czystą krew, tak samo jak ty - oznajmił chłopak. - Ale... to znaczy, że tolerujesz nieczystych? Nastała chwila ciszy. Jeśli miałabym odpowiedzieć szczerze, musiałabym powiedzieć "tak". Ale gdyby ktoś z rodziny się o tym dowiedział... "Nie zawiedźcie mnie" - przypomniały mi się w tym momencie słowa ojca. Nie chcę go zawieść, ale w końcu to moje życie i nikt mi nie będzie mówił, co jest dobre, a co jest złe. Po chwili namysłu odpowiedziałam: - Tak, toleruję. Ale cii... nie chcę, żeby KTOKOLWIEK o tym wiedział. Gdyby rodzina usłyszała... miałabym kłopoty, rozumiesz? Dochowasz tajemnicy? Proszę... - w chwili, kiedy to powiedziałam, zaczęłam żałować tych słów. Przecież nic o nim nie wiem... a może jest jednym z tych, którzy nie lubią mojego rodu? Na pewno zaraz to rozpowie, a ja będę mieć przechlapane... - Spoko, nie ma problemu. Rozumiem cię. Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, też bym tak zrobił. Lepiej nic nie mówić, w końcu to Malfoyowie. Nie wiadomo, jakby zareagowali na tę "radosną" nowinę - zaśmiał się. - Możesz na mnie liczyć - zapewnił Alex, po czym się do mnie uśmiechnął. To chyba najpiękniejszy uśmiech na świecie... - pomyślałam i... NIE. Muszę przestać tak o nim myśleć, bo zaraz znowu zacznę się rumienić. Przecież uroda to nie wszystko. Muszę poznać jego charakter, żebym mogła go ocenić i stwierdzić, czy mogę mu ufać. Muszę być twarda, a nie jak te inne dziewczyny w paru książkach, które kiedyś kupiła mi mama na Pokątnej. Zaufały one przystojniakom, którzy okazali się być oszustami... Lepiej, jak na razie, być czujną. - Mam nadzieję, że mogę ci ufać. A ty tolerujesz nieczystych? - spytałam. - Toleruję... choć wiadomo, że ci, którzy tolerują są gorzej postrzegani przez takich jak... - Jak moja rodzina, chciałeś powiedzieć? - Na przykład... - Spoko. Wiem to. Chciałabym, żeby była bardziej tolerancyjna, no ale to jest jak z krwią. Nie masz na to wpływu - rzekłam. - Chciałabyś trafić do Slytherinu? - zapytał chłopak. - Szczerze to tak. Pochodzą stamtąd wielcy czarodzieje, tacy jak np. Merlin czy... Sam-Wiesz-Kto. Ale czy jeśli toleruję... no wiesz, to tiara może mnie przydzielić gdzieś indziej? Bo jeśli nie trafię do Slytherinu to... wydziedziczą mnie - stwierdziłam. - Nie martw się o to. Tiara Przydziału przydzieli cię do domu, który najbardziej do ciebie pasuje. A jeśli będziesz się tak zamartwiać to jeszcze trafisz do Hufflepuffu... - zaśmiał się. - No weź! To najgorszy dom! - Haha! Też tak uważam! No, ale nie mówmy tego głośno... - Okej, rozumiem! - oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Nagle w progu stanęła starsza kobieta i zapytała: - Coś z wózka, kochaneczki? Oboje podziękowaliśmy. Nie byłam głodna, a Alex wyznał, że nie przepada za słodyczami. - Naprawdę? Ale jak można nie lubić słodyczy? - zdziwiłam się. - Mdli mnie po nich. A zresztą, jak mam grać w quidditcha, to trzeba dbać o dietę! - powiedział. - Haha, to prawda! - potwierdziłam. Niedługo dojedziemy na miejsce. Słońce wyszło zza chmur i do środka zaczęły wpadać jego ciepłe promyki. Jeden z nich opadał na włosy Alexa, które teraz wyglądały jak złote. Szkoda, że sama nie jestem blondynką. W świetle słońca moje długie, kruczoczarne włosy tylko w nim błyszczały, niezbyt zresztą można było to dostrzec. Tak jak i mój nieco młodszy brat, również mam bladą cerę, jednak oczy mam już innego koloru - jasnoniebieskiego. Nie uważam się za ładną - a raczej wręcz przeciwnie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę przez to jakaś "gorsza". Podczas tych paru godzin spędzonych w pociągu bardzo polubiłam Alexa. Mam nadzieję, że on mnie też. Kiedy przyszła jakaś brązowowłosa dziewczyna, chyba w naszym wieku, żeby nam powiedzieć, że za 5 minut wysiadamy, trochę posmutniałam. Chciałabym z nim spędzić jeszcze trochę czasu... Kiedy poszła, powiedziałam: - Nie zapytałam cię jeszcze do jakiego domu ty chciałbyś trafić. A więc? - Może ci się to wydać dziwne, ale tak naprawdę najbardziej bym się ucieszył, gdybym był w tym samym domu co ty... Znaczy... ekh, ekh... No, ale byle nie w Hufflepuffie! - wyznał. Byłam nieco zaskoczona taką odpowiedzią. Chyba musiał mnie polubić, skoro tak stwierdził... Ale jak to mnie ucieszyło! Chyba się rumienię... ZNOWU! - Wiesz... ja też bym się cieszyła, gdybyśmy byli w jednym domu. Kiedyś może nawet bylibyśmy razem w drużynie quidditcha? Kto wie... byłoby ekstra! Pociąg się zatrzymał. Pora wysiadać! Szybko ubraliśmy się w szaty Hogwartu, bo przez całą drogę zupełnie o tym zapomnieliśmy. - Chyba powinniśmy już iść - rzekł Alex, kiedy wrócił z innego przedziału, w którym się przebierał. - Tak, chodźmy... znaczy nie musisz iść ze mną! Pewnie wolałbyś pójść z... - No chodź! - krzyknął. - Razem raźniej! Uśmiechnęłam się. Chyba znalazłam sobie towarzystwo - i to bez Draco. Cieszę się, że ktoś mnie polubił jeszcze zanim dotarliśmy do szkoły. Nie muszę stresować się tym, że Alex może mnie wydać przed rodziną. Bo tak naprawdę wierzę, że mogę mu ufać. I chyba naprawdę tak jest. Jedyną rzeczą, którą się teraz denerwuję, jest ceremonia przydziału. To właśnie od Tiary zależy, jaka będzie moja przyszłość. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach